I'll see you soon
by Terra Anatase
Summary: Relena meets Heero at the local coffee shop after her speech in EW. He has something to tell her, but they both have something else that they need to talk about. Rated R huh? go read...yeah its a wee bit limey...er, its limey. ~*~Ch. 3~*~!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey kids, I found a new story to fall in love with. I really liked writing this and I think I may continue it. I wrote it during a time of frustration with my own problems so it helped me to escape in a way. I love that :) well well well....I didn't think I was capable of lemons...and i didn't write one...but its rather limey. I personally think its sweet. I really love this story and I think it could brighten anyones day, especially Relena. Please review and tell me if it's sounding good and whether or not to continue with a whole all out story. I'd appreciate it. Love, Olly.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what...this is a waste of space because no one actually reads the disclaimer, unless they're looking for some funny comment about not owning GW. so guess what...I don't own it! haha! made you look....there was nothing funny about this discy! :) hehe, I'm so clever. o_o who am i kidding...i'm blonde! o_0 lol....ok its late im rambling....on with the fic...but i did make you look!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll see you soon  
  
After her speech to the new delegates of the seven regions of the world and the colony representatives, Relena met Heero at the small coffee shop down the street from her house. The quaint little place smelled strongly of vanilla and helped the light mocha colored walls lift the spirits of the few people awake at that hour.  
  
"Heero, I hardly think that it is necessary to talk tonight. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She sat down with the two large mugs filled with warm french vanilla cappuccino. 'It must be important, after all I never do get the chance to sit down and talk to him.'   
  
"No, I think now is as good a time as any." He looked her straight in the eye hesitating before bringing up a conversation about her speech tonight. But, instead of his glare unnerving her to strike up the inevitable conversation about their futures and the world's futures, she just sipped from her cup and stared back unwavering. To this a smirk tugged at his lips and he began. "That was a very riveting speech. You really have a way with words and moving people with your strength."  
  
"Please, I don't think I would have ever had the courage to stand up for these beliefs of mine if you hadn't shown me what strength was." 'Don't you know Heero, ever since my father died, you were always the one with the strength. It only took me this long to figure out how to use it like you do.'  
  
"Hardly. A person of strength would be able to act upon their emotions. You did that tonight. What you felt about this, this world, you shared with all those people."  
  
"But hasn't that been the way you've lived your life, Heero? Acting on your emotions?" She cut him off. Heero, turned his head to look out the window. It had cleared up since the afternoon's rain, and the streets were no longer wet, just glowing with moonlight.  
  
"Yes. If emotions were a part of my life, but since the war I haven't been able to feel all that I...should." He looked down at her cup and then up at her concerned face. Always so innocent, and always strong, yet now her face showed something more. The light above cast a slight shadow effect on her face and he realized just how attractive she was.  
  
"Heero, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind." He broke his stare at her features and looked away. They both sat there for a minute. She looked at her phone to check the time and set it back in her purse. Both sat there, sipping lightly and taking in all the features.  
  
'Why does he hide so much from me. After all that he gave me, spared my life, saved my life, promised his protection in a binding friendship that would not last knowing where this conversation is headed.', she babbled on in her head. She looked at him with the same look before, with the light barely lighting the room now. He looked out the window, hiding his face under his bangs. 'He still hides all his pain under that. He needs me.' "Heero..."  
  
He looked up and for the first time she could see the pain evident on his face. All his memories that scorched a soul. "I'm here for you. If you ever need someone...", 'I'll wait for you, Heero', "I'll always be here for you to talk to." Whatever comfort she could give at that distance was a grasp of his hand, and even that was dangerous. So Relena ignored her head and took his hand in hers. "Anytime, anything."  
  
With that he smiled quickly and took his hand back so as not to provoke a situation like that. If there was one thing about his emotions he did have, it was when Relena was around. She did something to him that he couldn't understand, and so he would keep from following those emotions incase they led to a mistake. Luckily the gesture didn't phase her. She kept on staring and smiling.  
  
"I see from your speech you finally learned that your ideals on total pacifism are wrong. You, changed?" He kept the subject going, not sure of how to bring up the main reason as to why he wanted to meet with her. 'And just what is that reason Heero?', his mind questioned.  
  
"Hm, yes." She had rather not get into the reasons why, she had explained it enough times in speeches to go numb from the subject.  
  
"Um excuse me...", the man behind the counter had finished cleaning up the store and had his keys dangling from his pocket, "do you think you guys could finish your night elsewhere. I really must be getting home to the misses. You know women!" He laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh my it is late. Please excuse us, we'll be on our way now. Thank you." Relena handed her cup to him and so did Heero.  
  
"Goodnight then." he said and walked away. "What a nice couple. Me and Sherry used to be able and sit up late like those two kids and talk the night away. I really should get home..." he mumbled as he walked back behind the counter.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk Heero?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they stepped out of the shop a light sprinkle began to fall and they just looked at each other and laughed. "Do you know a place where we can go?" she said, and the rain began to fall harder.  
  
"Yeah, follow me." he practically yelled back to her.   
  
They stopped at a bus stop with a roof just a block down. Both soaked with their clothes wet, they just flopped down on the bench and sat there smiling in a daze. "Well that was fun!" she said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, this wasn't where I was headed but maybe we should wait a while anyway." he said as he pointed to water in a near by creek overflowed and reaching across the street up to the building.  
  
"Wow must be three feet under." she breathed heavily, taking in the thick air. The pale yellow polyester dress, with simple thin straps, that fell just above knee length, stuck to her body. All she had to cover her sholders was a white little overcoat to keep her warm on a night that was hotter than a day in june.  
  
"Yeah. We could swim for it." he laughed. For probably the first time, she heard a whole hearted laugh from him and all she could do was smile. His attention to the flooded street was taken away by her wet body next to his. Every inch of her was covered in wet cloth.   
  
She saw the drops of water running over his chin, his sholders, and over his chest. The green tank top he wore all the time was untucked from his jeans. She couldn't believe the lustrous ideas popping into her head, and tried her hardest to push them aside.  
  
The rain fell around them, blocking out any sounds that one might here in the night, and it was so quiet and deafening that they could both hear their own heart's beat. "Heero." She said not wavering from his intense look. "I really meant it when I said you could tell me anything." she said honestly. They stared for a moment.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean it. If you ever need me in any way..." he lost it. In that second he lost all rational thought, and his emotions bombarded him then and there. It was her. All along it was her. He needed her as much as she said she needed him. He needed her strength. He needed. He wanted.   
  
And with all rational thought gone, "I need you." She stopped, completely taken back by his words. She sat still waiting for him, not sure by what he meant, but deep down hoping for something more to it. "I want you." he said in a deep tone, steady to her soul. She knew exactly what he meant. What they had felt all along. All along it was him.  
  
"Heero, if you need me, I can help the pain go away." she said, remembering seeing the torment in his eyes, showing her all the pain in his life. Too afraid to move, both sat there frozen still, minus the words escaping their mouths. Beat. Both body's struggled to let go of order and all that kept them from losing it.  
  
He still did not speak. "Heero, if you want me..." she turned her head slightly to the side to glance at an angle, hesitating on whether she had chosen the right words in her head, "...you can have me." She said them, without even thinking she said them. 'Wrong words, that's not what I meant. Dammit why did I say that?', but it was too late to take back the words.  
  
Silence again. Beat. That and the rain falling around them was all that could be heard. Both sat there, knowing very well what they wanted, and not sure whether to or not. Then lighting crashed in the distance, causing them both to snap.   
  
Beat.   
  
Heero moved across the bench and covered Relena's body with his still soaked body in an instant flash as fast as the lighting that struck. His hands wrapped around her curving frame and pulled her body down to lay on the bench, as his mouth covered hers with kisses, delivering all the pent up passion for her. Hands felt every inch of her body, and he grabbed at her every inch of skin, pulling and wanting more.  
  
Relena felt up and down his chest and around his neck and kissed everywhere in between. Their mouths held each other together, not separating, but to move along one another's skin or gasp for the sweet air filled with moister. Both were lost in this moment, and as the world slept to the sound of rain, they were awakened.  
  
The kisses, still filled with passion, subsided and came to a stop. Both looked at each other as before, but with more comfort and concern and love in their eyes.  
  
"Promise me...that you'll call and that you'll visit." She said, knowing all along.  
  
"You know." He questioned but didn't wait for her answer to his statement. "I promise."  
  
"That's all I care about." She looked up at him, and he smiled and pulled her up against his body, both sitting on the bench once again.  
  
He pulled her closer and closer, "I know.", he kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her body again.  
  
"Hey," she broke out of the deep kiss. "Let's go for a swim." she grinned as she took of her jacket and threw it behind her. She threw her purse over her shoulder and jumped up in the rain. "Come on."  
  
He took her hand and they ran down the street dodging puddles and trudging through road rivers, blocking the way to her house.  
  
At her door step they stood there in a locking kiss that meant the world to two people who had finally found each other's place. When he stepped back, they both smiled adoringly and said their goodbyes. Relena went in her house and sat down against the door, 'I'll see you soon.'  
  
Heero walked down the steps and turned to face her house and thought, 'I'll see you soon.'  



	2. 

Ch. 2  
  
"Yeah, so Duo's been acting weird lately." Hilde beamed a smile towards the vidphone in the living room.  
  
"Really? How so?" Relena asked, watching the black haired woman tuck the front of her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well he's been staying home a lot lately, you know, instead of going out with the guys everywhere. He paces around like he's thinking and then he'll stop and sit near me and ask me something. If I don't talk to him immediately he gets up and goes for a walk. I really think something's bothering him. Ideas?"  
  
Relena sat there thinking it over. First off, Duo is not one to act like this. Relena always wondered if there was something more between Duo and Hilde than met the eye. Possibly, was Duo getting attached to her? "Well it could be you're lucky brake. The baka's in love with you and is trying to figure out how to tell you, but he's a moron, no offense, and doesn't know how to deal with it."  
  
Hilde's eyes widened and she burst out laughing at the screen. She then fell over her chair dramatically, laughing, and Relena sat there with an serious look on her face. "Ahem, I was serious." Hilde reached back up on the table and sat up. She wiped the tears off her eyes, and chuckled some.  
  
"Oh man, that was rich Relena."  
  
"Hilde, you mean to tell me you two have lived together this long and there's never been an awkward moment?"  
  
"No, it's always been a battle of the sexes between us, plus we're generally too busy to spend time together aside from dinner. At least, until lately. Now I don't know what's going on in that big head of his." she added, and Relena could tell that it was covering up the feelings she almost let slip out.  
  
"Hilde, we've known each other for some time now, I think you could tell me the truth."  
  
"Well...I do feel really close to him, but that's it." Hilde said honestly. "So tell me how's Heero been lately?" she said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Well...." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"I haven't seen him since he left. He's called me once when he had finished moving in, but we only talked for ten minutes."  
  
"Wow, I'm so happy Duo isn't gone. I don't know what I would do if he decided he should go to school to get a degree for what we do!"  
  
"You would go crazy, and follow him, and go to school with him! And you know it." Relena grinned.  
  
"Oh, you know me too well." Hilde said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah. Well Hil, I really have to get to emailing this representative that wants me to visit in L2. He says it's imperative that I attend a meeting. So I'll let you know if I'm in town."  
  
"Great. We can go shopping and catch up some more. Duo would love to see you."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Relena, you get some sleep tonight hun." Hilde smiled and reached up by the screen to switch the button.  
  
"Bye Hilde." and Relena turned her vidphone off. 'Oh goodness, it's already 10:15. On to business', she thought, and walked over to her desk in the office to get to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo stood there daydreaming...about her. Little things would pop up into his head often. Some things would make him laugh, and some would make him angry. Like all those years ago when she risked her life going to Libra. He never wanted to come that close to losing her again. Then some of the embarrassing things would come to mind, like when he would walk into the bathroom for something and she was in there shaving or in the shower. As innocent as it was, he found himself ignoring the fact that the door was cracked to let steam out, and would waltz right in regardless. 'Man it's like we're married.' he thought, and shoved the thought out of his mind.  
  
"Hello? Earth to braid boy?" a young girl, younger than he, waved her hand in front of the guy at her desk. "Hello? Can I help you?" *Snap* Duo jumped a little and turned to the girl with the sheepish grin on her face.  
  
"Oh, hey babe! Sorry off daydreamin'." he said, flashing one of those infamous grins.  
  
"Right."  
  
"I wanna sign up for some classes. Got my papers and all, I just need to know if I am signed up, or whatever, and what I need to get, like books and all. Ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, name?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Ok..." the girl replied, as she typed furiously on the computer next to her.  
  
"Oh and I'm not going to this campus. I should be attending the one on lunar base." he frowned.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Hey you wouldn't be able to find out if the school is taking any more applicants?"  
  
"Um, hang on, lemme check." she typed for a few minutes and Duo looked around the office building, placed in the middle of the huge campus that looked more like a city than a school. "Yeah we still have plenty of room for that campus. I guess it's not that popular because of the problems they have all the time."  
  
"Yeah I heard about that, it's cause they just recently finished the school and there are still bugs to work out. But it sounds like the place is growing and has some fun stuff to do."  
  
"Right." The girl pulled out some papers off of the printer and handed them to Duo. "Here, one is a list of your classes, all about them, schedules, and required books."  
  
"Ok, thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Later!" he said and walked out of the office. 'Man Hilde is gonna kill me.'  
  
Eyes watched Duo leave the room and then settled on the girl he had just talked to. "So you think you're the big man that goes to college? I'll show you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Relena sits back in her chair and stairs out the window to the rain drenched garden. The thought crosses her mind: "I could wait until he finishes...it's not like I can just leave." Relena sat and pondered this thought. The dim light from the lamp on her desk set a shadow of her over the window. "Funny, in all the movies it's always some old man that is the politician in his office, questioning some aspect about life and remembering old times of his youth. When did I lose my youth?" she asked herself.  
  
Unable to concentrate on her work, Relena jumped out of her seat and stormed out of her office. Something was eating away at her mind and she just couldn't think with piles of work suffocating her. The whole politician's thing was getting to her head and she knew she had to get out.  
  
Relena kept up her walk, all the way out to the car, purse and keys. She pulled out of the driveway in her sports car collecting dust in the garage and stepped on the gas. The jolt from the reaction of her slight movements to the gas pedal made her scream. Relena screamed and hollered until she was out of breath and laughing hysterically.  
  
She called the house once she hit the highway to let pagan know where she was and he was very surprised to hear a call from her. "Pagan, cancel my appointments for the next week, I won't be returning home until then." she said with a devilish smile on her face.  
  
"But Ms. Relena, don't you think that is a little rash? Please tell me you are not serious." Pagan begged.  
  
"Pagan, I love you. Thank you for understanding. I will return to let you know of my decision." she said.  
  
"What? Decis....oh my." he said in a calm voice. "Very well then. I shall keep the house tidy until your return young Relena."  
  
"You know I'm not young anymore Pagan..."  
  
"Oh too well, oh too very well Relena. Goodbye Miss." he said right before hanging up the phone.  
  
Feeling utterly fantastic about the ease of her decisions and having Pagan's complete understanding made Relena feel even more so excited. This time she set her foot down on the petal and sped all the way to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yea yea...don't own it. I'm feeling very generous...i might just go write another chappy to this one right now! lol....please R&R!  
Love,  
Olly 


	3. 

AN: I love u guys soooo much! Even when I have the time to write, your reviews make me wanna and mean sooo much to me. Special thanks to Tomorrow! Thank you so very much, your words are very incouraging. So are everyone elses. Hope I can work a lot on this fic over break. Enjoy...I'm working diligently instead of reading a book that i need to :)  
  
Love, Olly  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Duo stepped out of the car, preparing himself for a beating after he broke the news to Hilde. She was certainly going to be throwing breakable objects at him. But, what other decision did he have? If she really wants to stay with him she can move. It's not like they haven't made a considerable amount of money since they started their business. With little to non expenses, the two of them could both afford to attend college for at least four years. Duo was definitely in for it.  
  
As soon as he opened the door he found her sitting in the living room on the floor. She was sprawled out on the carpeted floor and had papers all around her. She looked up with a huge devious smile on her face and jumped up and ran to him. He was just about knocked over when she jumped on him. "Duo!" she yelled.  
  
"Hilde?" he asked surprised and stumbling all over the place with the small woman hanging on him.  
  
"Guess what?!"  
  
"What babe?" he said bending down to the couch to place her there. Something tempted him to just lean into her and smell her hair. It smelled like sweet Jasmin and other flowers all over her body, and he was always sidetracked when she walked by.  
  
Hilde looked at him funny as he finally let go of her and quickly walked away toward the kitchen. "Um...well, I have made an important decision," she said as she sat up and looked over the counter behind the couch to see his face as she said it.  
  
"What? You have? Me too, but you...wait...you first."  
  
"Well, I'm going to college," she said with the biggest smile on her face. "Oh Duo it will be so much fun, I haven't been to school in so many years, and it's so much fun."  
  
"Wait...that's your important decision?" he came back over and sat on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
Hilde sat up and pulled her knees under the huge T-shirt she always wore that used to be Duo's. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears and looked down at the couch. "Well yeah...I thought..."  
  
"You thought what?" Duo said in an angry tone. He wasn't sure why he was so angry, after all she was supposed to be yelling at him. "When were you going to tell me?" he said, and an expression of hurt crossed over her features. He realized that there was nothing to be mad about, she, after all, was going the same place as she was so why worry.  
  
Hilde looked up with watery eyes and said, "But...but I thought you were at the school to go too, and I just wanted to go too. I'm sorry."  
  
Duo stood up and pretended to be angry as he looked down at her. He reached down and grabbed her small wrists and pulled her up. Standing on the couch she was just a little bit taller than he, and he smiled as she looked at him with confusion. "Babe you have no idea how happy this makes me," he said as he pulled her down in a hug. She squeezed back with all her might and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She and Duo both blushed as she said, "This will be the best time of our lives."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, are you here with someone?" Relena asked as she set her purse on the armrest and smiled brightly at the young man across from her. Riding in shuttles always made her a bit nervous before they took off, she always figured it to be bad memories.  
  
The man looked up from his magazine and smiled back, eyes gleaming through his thin framed glasses. "Absolutely not. Please do sit with me Ms. Peacecraft."  
  
Relena was taken back by his sharp features, and his recognition of whom she was. She shyly sat next to the man in the luxurious seat by the aisle. The man was very smooth looking in his tan slacks and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked about the same size as Heero, but although his hair color was the almost the same, it was very short and black. "Hi, my name is Ethan Kaines," he said as he held his hand out.  
  
"Hi, Relena Peacecraft," she said in humor. Both stared at each other for a minute, and Relena finally mentally yelled at herself to get a grip. 'What a gorgeous man!' She looked back up at him and smiled, he was still staring at her. His eyes were a blueish green color, a hazel. Relena could definitely feel herself blushing and knew this trip would be very difficult. Conversation being her best skill, was her only way through it.  
  
"So why are you headed out to a practically unpopulated small town on a moon?" she used as the starter. The last thing she needed to do was get on the topic of herself and her political position. He smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Heero lie in his bed staring at the photo on his computer screen, sitting next to his bed. His small apartment wasn't much, but to him there was too much space to fill. One thought ran through his head day and night. A picture of that beautiful woman dressed in yellow with long golden hair framing her face.   
  
Heero couldn't help but hope she would come to see him soon. If there was ever one thing in the world he wanted, it was to finish what they started the night in the rain. But Heero knew it was not appropriate to hope for things like that. But with little homework in the beginning of the semester, he had little other than reading to fill his time. So he let himself daydream about her. Thoughts of Relena walking over to him and laying down next to him, laying down on him, kissing him. 'I really have to get a new hobby besides hacking into computers.'  
  
Heero sat up and put his shoes on, 'Better take a walk.' As soon as he got to the door he heard a knock. He opened it to find a girl his age with short light brown hair standing shyly with her hands behind her back. He heard whispers coming down the hall, and the girl turned her head and smiled in the direction. "Um...Heero, Hi!" she said.  
  
"Hi," he said and stared the girl down making her shrink back toward the wall behind her.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go for a slice of pizza?" she asked sweetly looking up with bright green eyes.  
  
Heero looked back in his apartment for a second and then said, "Well I was just on my way out for a walk..."  
  
"Oh, okay. Never mind. I'm so sorry to bother you. I'll see you arou..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, unsure of whether to tell the pathetic girl to get lost or to be nice to the girl and go along.  
  
"Um, ok. Bye," she said as she spun on her heel and walked stiffly down the hall.  
  
"Hey," he said calling to her as he shut his door and locked it. "Might as well, I'm hungry anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo and Hilde walked into the Administration Building and walked up to the man at the counter. "Hey, do you think you could direct me toward my building?" The man printed up papers on the details of the campus and where the locations of everything including student housing were.   
  
"One more thing," he said with a wicked look on his face, "do you think you could direct me to a Heero Yuy's apartment?" Hilde picked up her bags and smiled devilishly at Duo. 


End file.
